1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hydration bottle holders and more particularly to a personal hydration bottle system for providing drinking fluids to a user.
2. Description of Prior Art
Several systems are known to provide vital fluids to a user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,028 to Bankroff discloses a container transport assembly comprising first and second cylindrical housings coaxially aligned and secured together by strap portions to receive a bottle, wherein the bottle structure is arranged for receiving a support strap. U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,033 to Cirone discloses a neoprene water bottle holder formed by sewing a first edge of a neoprene sheet to a second edge of a sheet of material to form a cylindrically shaped holder with a fastener attachment mechanism for allowing the holder to be selectively and reversibly attached to exercise equipment or other structures. None of the prior art disclose an apparatus capable of housing a variety of bottle sizes or being foldable or flattenable for storage, nor does the prior art disclose a hydration holder with an adjustable handle designed to prevent injury and discomfort in the hand of a user.
A comprehensive hydration holder has been long sought which may be manufactured from a single sheet of fabric, is a universal fit for many sizes of hydration bottles and would have an adjustable grip that prevents slippage when the supported hydration bottle sweats. The presently disclosed invention addresses these disadvantages and others, as described in the embodiments herein.